The Heart Of The Alien
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Some of the girls learn that some hunters will stop at nothing to get to Cylo. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Cylo. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Megan and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **The Heart Of The Alien**

"Let me out of here, you little troublemaker!" Rachel giggled, struggling to get out of the blanket and playing with Megan. Sasha was giggling and watching the cute scene when they turned and saw Cylo watching, his head cocked curiously.

"Cylo, come here." Sasha smiled. He gave her a soft smile and came forwards.

"Come and have some fun with us!" Megan smiled, now jumping at him and trying to tickle him. In shock, Cylo jumped up and stuck himself to the ceiling. "Hey, come back here!" Megan called.

"What was that? Some kind of new attack strategy?" He asked.

"I was going to tickle you." Megan giggled, now trying to reach him.

"Haven't you been tickled before?" Sasha asked, looking up at him.

"No. I am not used to any kind of emotion or 'playing.' I am used to fighting or staying out of sight." Cylo responded matter of factly.

"Well, that is all passed now. You are a part of our family now, Cylo." Rachel grinned, walking over towards him. "Now how about you come down off the wall and we show you what having fun is!"

"No, thank you; I must keep watch at all times." Cylo responded sadly.

"Cylo, c'mon, you need to loosen up a bit." Sasha grinned, now reaching up and grabbing his pant leg. His eyes widened a little bit when he felt her tug him and soon he tumbled on the bed. Both girls jumped on him and began to tickle him. He didn't budge until Rachel began scratching behind his pointed ears and the back of his neck. He began chuckling and gently squirming.

"R-Rachel, you are touching a sensitive area," he chuckled, looking at her over his shoulder.

"That means you're sensitive! You're laughing!" Rachel smiled in glee; there was nothing more wonderful than having Cylo open up to them.

After a few minutes, they let him go.

"Cylo, are you really the last of your species?" Rachel asked sitting down beside him.

"Not exactly. There is one of my kind on Earth. You all know him, but I cannot reveal him unless he wants me to."

"There is another one of you! Here?!" Rachel said in surprise.

"Yes."

"We have met the alien before?"

"Yes, there is a chance you have already met them, but I cannot reveal who they are just yet. They are the same as I am, but they can't reveal themselves that easily. If they do, they could be in danger."

"Cylo, why do people really want you?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel. I can give people eternal life and eternal youth. But only if they kill me in my ultimate and last transformation."

"What do you mean?"

"I have two forms; a human like form like you and the others have seen. And one more form where I appear more hideous and dangerous than ever before."

"Another form?" Rachel asked, her curiosity peaking!

"Yes, but I will never change in that form, especially in front of you all."

"Cylo, you know you can trust us." Sasha whispered, now sitting closer to him.

"You do not understand. If I become that creature you all would be terrified. My other form is a creature that would scare you all into insanity. In that form, I am at my strongest and my most lethal stage. If I am killed in that stage and my blood is drained, the person who drinks it would have eternal life and eternal youth." Cylo replied gravely.

These words made Rachel, Sasha, and Megan shudder. Cylo was kind, but very mysterious. There was so much about him that they did not know; they were afraid to know everything.

"Listen to me; I appreciate what you all have done and I will remain here because you have taught me and shown me what a family is. But if they come to hunt for me again, you must promise me to stay back and to not get involved."

"What?! We won't let you get killed!" Rachel said strongly.

"Rachel, you must let me fight this. If you get involved, your whole family could be in danger. You must promise me to never get involved, even if my life depends on it!" Cylo said, now gently grabbing her face and making her look into his yellow eyes.

"I can't make that kind of promise!" Rachel said sadly.

"Rachel, if you do not promise me this now, I will have to leave and disappear." Cylo said sadly.

"You can't leave! We love you!" Megan said sadly.

"I don't want to young one. I care for you all as well, but you all mean more to me than my own life. That is why you all must promise to stay back if the hunters ever come for me." Cylo said, now letting her hug him as he hugged her back.

"Cylo, we can help you defeat them!" Sasha replied.

"They will always be searching for me. As long as my species live, there will always be hunters. I cannot let anything happen to you all. If they come for me, you must promise to let me fight alone." Cylo said. His ears perked up when he heard someone calling him. He stood up, but then gently touched Rachel's face once more. "Promise me, Rachel."

"C-Cylo, don't make me do this; there has to be another way." She said, pleadingly. Cylo sadly looked into her eyes and gently nuzzled her, making her smile a soft smile.

"There is no other way. We will discuss this later, but before the night is over, I need you to promise me." He whispered. He then left the room, leaving the three alone once more.

"Rachel, you won't promise him that, will you?!"

"I don't want to, Sasha, but what do I do?! If I don't promise, this he will leave us to protect us, but if I do, that means I've agreed to let him fight alone if he's ever in trouble."

"We have to think of something! We just have too!" Megan said, now sitting down and thinking hard. Cylo was more than a mystery; he was a member of their family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had! ;)**

 **To guestsurprise: Great story! By the way, Nicochan11 was hoping you could do a request for them featuring She-Hulk turning back into her human form. Could you do that? Pretty please? :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
